paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
DECA Technologies Compound Bow
|unlock = TBA |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 7 |price = $749,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 0.2 |damage = 2000 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 27 |threat = 37 |reload_bow = 0.50 |reload_bow_c = 1.30 |ammo_b_min = 0 |ammo_b_max = 0 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 2 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = elastic}} The DECA Technologies Compound Bow is a special weapon available in PAYDAY 2, released during the Breaking News 2018 event. Overview At a glance, the DECA Technologies Compound Bow works similarly to the English Longbow of the Gage Chivalry Pack, sporting similar stats overall, albeit slightly less compact and holds five less arrows in total. It is also compatible with modern modifications, giving it more leg room in combat and makes it more newbie-friendly than the English Longbow, whose barebones nature demands much greater familiarity to use effectively. To achieve maximum distance and accuracy, each arrow must be pulled back for a much longer time than lighter bows such as the Plainsrider, therefore limiting it to best be used as a source of burst damage. This also means that a player can regenerate all their ammo supply quickly with Bullet Storm or Swan Song by spamming the fire key. Summary : * Very high damage * Accurate * Can be customized to utilize Poison or Explosive Arrows * Silent, unless Explosive Arrows are used * High concealment, with a maximum of * No recoil * Compatible with many performance-enhancing mods, including Sights : * Single-shot * Low ammo for a primary * Despite the base stat, the RoF is slow due to having to pull back the arrow for a lengthy period for each shot * Explosive Arrows disable the ability to headshot and retrieve ammo Tips * The Compound Bow requires only a brief draw time before a lethal shot can be fired. Because of this, it can deal with multiple enemies rapidly. * When fully drawn, the arrows travel at very high speed and have relatively low drop rate, making it easier to kill Snipers from a distance. * The Reconnaissance Sight can be equipped on this weapon, with its rangefinder allowing easy use of High Value Target aced. * With the critical bonus from Low Blow, the Compound Bow can kill a Bulldozer in 1 shot on Overkill difficulty. However, this is not very reliable, since the critical hit only has a 30% chance to proc. * With the critical bonus from Low Blow coupled with explosive arrows, the Compound Bow can wipe out Captain Winters and his shielded cronies in a matter of seconds, making it possibly one of the most effective ways of dealing with him. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Upper Receiver= Skins Common= DECA-Technologies-Compound-Bow-Snow-Camo.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= DECA-Technologies-Compound-Bow-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The DECA Technologies Compound Bow seems to have been based on the Quest Radical Compound Bow, albeit with the stabilizing weight removed. *DECA Technologies was first teased in Henry's Rock where various crates can be seen branded with DECA's logo. This implies the weapon was most likely taken from Henry's Rock during the gang's raid. Gallery 20181204042239_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the DECA Technologies Compound Bow. Category:Special weapons Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)